Hitting Rock Bottom and Other Favored Positions
by Lori94
Summary: Draco realizes his destiny...of being a bottom. After the fall of the Dark Lord, Draco finds that he and his father - along with Severus Snape - are now the sole property of the Boy-Who-Lived. Can Draco and the other men adjust to their new reality at the bottom of the wizarding world?


_**Hitting Rock Bottom... and Other Favored Positions**_

**_Originally written for the Bottom!Draco fest on LJ but disqualified for the reason that the prompt didn't comply with fest rules._**

Pairing: Harry/Draco/Snape (side pairing Snape/Lucius)  
Word Count: 16383  
Rating: NC-17  
Contains : Slavery, Top!Harry, Bottom!Draco, Virgin!Draco, Bottom!Lucius, Switch!Severus, Spanking, SexToys, Rimming, Dirty Talk, Bondage, Leash/Collar, Dildos, Plugs, Slight cross-dressing, Threesomes, Mentions of Mpreg and Voyeurism, ultimate asslock, Foodplay

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Notes:I loved this prompt. It totally called my name. Thanks to the prompter for coming up with it and thanks to my beta, kjwatson2. You've been such a big help to me, kj – the story wouldn't be the masterpiece it is without your input! I hope to work with you for a long time!

Summary: Draco realizes his destiny...of being a bottom. After the fall of the Dark Lord, Draco finds that he and his father - along with Severus Snape - are now the sole property of the Boy-Who-Lived. Can Draco and the other men adjust to their new reality at the bottom of the wizarding world?

* * *

_**Hitting Rock Bottom...and Other Favored Positions**_

From his place on the petitioner's bench, Harry heard the words echo through the Wizengamot Chamber.

"The witches and wizards of the Wizengamot hereby place these three former Death Eaters in the custody of our Savior. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy – you are now the bound slaves of Harry Potter." Minister Shacklebolt waved his wand over their heads. "Your possessions belong to him as much as you do."

Silvery metal bands formed around their throats. The collars read: _**Property of HP**_.

"This collar magically restricts you to remain in Harry Potter's house or company at all times. The collar I've spelled onto your necks will adapt to any orders your master gives you." The minister continued. "It will also keep you calm and docile as well as help him punish you if you disobey him."

Harry was too busy signing the papers to notice his best friend – Hermione Granger – protesting the outdated notion of slavery. Not that he cared – he'd wanted to help Snape and the two Malfoy men for a long while...ever since Narcissa Malfoy had fallen ill and died while awaiting her trial. He felt that he owed her for helping him in the forest. Since she was beyond his help, this would let him settle that debt while still allowing him to maintain the upper hand over them.

~oOo~

As Harry took control of his three slaves, he wondered which one – if any – would give him the most trouble. Once he got them to his home, 12 Grimmauld Place, he took them into the parlor and had them kneel.

Snape seemed nervous as he looked up at Harry. The Malfoys stayed close to each other as they waited to see what Harry had to say.

"I'm going to speak and you are going to listen. After I am finished speaking, I will allow you to ask any questions you may have… " he told them. "Do you understand?"

Each man nodded but they seemed a bit suspicious.

"Now, while we were at the Ministry I couldn't say what I wanted to, so here goes." Harry took a breath and began to speak. "First off, I didn't ask for this – any of it. I always hated the fame and special treatment. Nobody ever asked me if I wanted it and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. When you were all put on trial, I thought this would be my chance to do something good with my power and fame. I spoke for all of you at your trials and I have no further ill will toward any of you."

The new members of Harry's household lost a small amount of the tension that seemed to weigh them down.

"Unfortunately – as you already know – the Wizengamot has decided that instead of letting you be free to move on with your lives, they would give you to me as slaves. Lucius and Draco... I'm so sorry for your loss." Harry winced. "I wish there was something I could do – but there's no loophole to be found. You belong to me for the rest of your lives or until they see fit to free you...but the one good thing is that I can be as harsh or kind as I'd like. I have total autonomy in my decisions when it comes to you so I can only hope that Narcissa would understand my reasons for not fighting this."

Draco and his father shared a look.

"What are your plans for us then, Potter?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Firstly, I'll be using your given names not your surnames. You will be expected to do the same – most of the time – and hopefully it'll help us get along," Harry began. "I have a few ideas to keep you all busy so please hear me out. Severus, I trust you more than the others – you were a spy for the light side in the war and you continued to help us even after Voldemort took over. Your duty will be to brew all of the potions for the household. Other than that, I plan to leave you in peace."

Severus nodded without comment.

Turning to the elder Malfoy, Harry settled a serious stare on his bowed head. "Lucius, you will help me to manage my elves – without abusing them – and advise me in matters of finance because I have quite a large vault to play the market with and I'd like to see it grow."

The older blond man looked surprised, but nodded as his fellow slave had done.

"You…" Harry moved to stand in front of the younger blond and bade him stand. The brunette had plans for this beautiful boy and he hoped that he wouldn't have to take 'no' for an answer.

Draco got to his feet as smoothly as he could although he was quite nervous to find out what use Potter thought he could be put to. He kept his eyes on the ground to show that he wouldn't challenge Potter's authority over him.

Harry placed two fingers under Draco's chin and lifted his head so they were looking in each others' eyes. "My lovely Draco…" he said as he stroked the blond's cheek and then his cropped platinum hair. "If you accept this, your duties will be so much more personal than theirs. I've coveted your body for quite a long time and now you're my slave…"

Draco's pale face colored prettily. "So you don't have to have my acceptance…"

Harry sighed. "I don't need to have it…but I want it because your duties would keep you extremely close to me – you'd even share my chambers – do you understand what that means?" Harry asked as he transfigured the prison garb to a pair of green silk boxers with silver trim and matching robe.

Draco looked at his father and former mentor before following their example of silent obedience with a nod.

"Do you agree? I swear that I won't rape you if you say no." Harry placed a hand over his heart.

The blond sighed. He had no real choice. What other duties would he be given if not this? Potter was offering him a life with sex and affection and even if marriage was forbidden, perhaps his Master would grow to love him. "Yes, I agree to be your sexual companion."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco in for a light kiss. "You'll not regret your choice, Dragon."

Draco froze at the name. "Only my parents call me that."

"And now, so do I…" Harry smirked. "Do you have any questions or problems?"

"Not at the moment, Potter," Draco answered softly, his eyes widening as he began to understand his fate.

"Severus and Lucius – you will call me 'Harry' unless I've just given you an order – at which point I am to be addressed as 'Master'. Draco – you will only address me as 'Master'," Harry said quickly, disabusing Draco of his last name buffer. "Do you all understand that?"

The slaves nodded.

"Lucius – any questions?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry." Lucius sighed.

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"I do have one, actually," Severus told him quietly. "Lucius and I may be older but we are still in our sexual prime. Why have you decided that only Draco will serve you in that way?"

Harry gasped. "Are you kidding?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Have you ever known me to 'kid'?"

"Well, that's true, I suppose." Harry shrugged. "But…do you really want to have sex with me?"

"I think it might be rather pleasant to share a bed with a man of your youth and passion…Harry," the dark haired man confessed.

Harry waved his wand at Severus robes and they became a pair of black silk boxers with silver trim and matching robe. Harry inspected the new body before him. He ran his fingers up the man's chest. "Well, you are fit…but I've just never thought of you that way." He leaned down and kissed the dark haired man deeply. Feeling Severus respond eagerly, Harry decided to take the man at his word. "I will now – you and Draco may both serve me sexually."

"May I have Lucius as a bed partner as well, Harry?" Severus asked softly. "For those times when you are alone with Draco…"

Lucius tensed. "I beg your pardon! It's awfully high-handed of you to ask this without speaking to me."

"You're a slave, Lucius – you can't give consent. Your Master – however – can," Severus smirked.

"Now, Severus, he's not your slave. He's mine…" Harry smirked at his slaves. "So, Lucius – I will leave it up to you to decide if you will accommodate Severus' desire."

"Thank you, Harry," the blond said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Since you have pointed out that you are still a sexual being, Severus…there will be times that I will want you and Draco to attend me together. Will you have a problem with that?" Harry asked as he once again ran his hands over Severus' muscled chest.

The older man's eyes wandered over the young blond's body. "No, Harry."

"Draco, do you have a problem with Severus joining in our fun?" Harry inquired softly as he caressed the young blond's hair.

Draco blushed again. "No, Pot-Master…but there's something I should probably tell you."

"What's that, my Dragon?" Harry grinned as he pulled the blond to him for a kiss.

Draco gave in to the kiss and when it broke, he whispered into Harry's ear. "I'm a virgin."

Harry's eyes sparkled as he drew his slave closer. "My beautiful Dragon! I never imagined such a prize! Your first time will be a celebration. I'll feed you decadent foods and make sweet love to you! We'll have such fun. Even after I marry and begin a family - you'll always be there for my pleasure."

"You don't mind that I haven't any experience to please you?" Draco stared at Harry in wonder.

"Draco, your lack of experience is quite a good thing. I'll enjoy playing teacher..." Harry smiled at his slave.

"You know, P- Master..." Draco bit his lip. "You won't have to marry someone if you've no desire for them just to have a child."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

The blond looked at his father quickly before taking a deep breath and volunteering. "When the time comes for you to have children…I can be the one to bear them."

"I'm so confused." Harry frowned.

"Severus can brew a contraceptive potion and all three of us will take it since we'll all be having sex," Draco explained. "Then, when you wish to have a child, I can be taken off of that potion and given a fertility potion instead. At that point, you would just cut Severus off from access to my body until I'm pregnant."

"So it doesn't matter how many times I share you with Severus before that?" Harry leered.

Draco blushed and shook his head.

"I like that, Dragon – but, don't worry - your first time will be alone with me." Harry whispered. "Come – I'll show you to your rooms."

The men followed him down the hall and up the staircase.

"This will be Severus' and Lucius' room," Harry told them. "You have your own bathroom fully equipped with a sink and toilet as well as both a shower and bathtub."

The two men stepped into the room and felt wards slam up in the doorway.

"You will be in this room before eleven every night unless I order you elsewhere. The collars will alert you with a small vibration when the curfew time approaches – it will take into account your distance from this room and how long it will take you to travel that distance," Harry informed them. "Lucius, would you like clothing similar to Severus and Draco?"

"They do look rather comfortable…" The elder blond sighed. "If I do, will it mean I am one of your sex slaves?"

"No Lucius - although you're quite fit and rather striking, my interest lies with your son, not you. Though your words would seem to construe a willingness on your part to share Severus' bed," the brunette warned.

Lucius sighed again and nodded so, with a wave of Harry's wand, his prison robes became silver boxers with black trim and a matching robe.

"Severus," Harry said when he'd finished. "I demand to watch some of your sexual encounters with Lucius. Whether I do that in person or through a Pensieve is up to you."

"If you don't mind, I'll decide on a case to case basis." Severus grinned as he pulled his roommate toward the bed. "I hope you don't mind this first one being in the Pensieve…Master."

"Not at all, Severus but… do use the prophylactic spell until you've made the proper potion," Harry grinned before taking Draco's hand and leading him up to the next floor.

~oOo~

The blonde looked around in wonder. "This is your room, Master?" The cream colored walls made the room look huge and the drapes were cranberry red while the carpet was a lush green. The bed was layered in green silk sheets and red velvet comforters with silver trim and fluffy multicolored pillows scattered across it. Silk scarves of matching colors fluttered around the bed's tall canopy.

"No, my sweet – it's our room," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, causing the blond to shiver. "If I am in the house, you will be by my side; otherwise you will not leave this room. The elves will bring you food or books from the library if you ask them."

Draco's eyes fluttered closed. "I understand… Master."

Harry smiled. "Good. Tonight we will sleep and tomorrow will begin your service…unless you'd like to begin now…?"

"How would I do that if you want to make a big fuss?" Draco asked.

"I could touch you – caress your body and give you such pleasure…you would indulge me in oral sex after that and then you'd sleep in my arms. Tomorrow is soon enough for your full surrender," Harry said softly.

"You really don't mind having to teach me everything?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"Take off your boxers and robe, my lovely," Harry commanded. "Then lie face down on the bed and I will show you just how much I don't mind."

Draco shivered as he did so. His slender young body shimmered in the light as Harry watched.

The brunette licked his lips thinking of the ways he could pleasure his slave. He wanted to use toys as well as his hands, mouth and cock. For these first few moments, he'd make due with just his hands and mouth. Harry didn't speak as he moved to straddle Draco's legs. He used his hands to massage the blond's back before beginning to kiss and lick the muscled body beneath him.

Draco began to moan and whimper from Harry's touch.

"Lift yourself onto your hands and knees, Dragon," Harry said, kissing the spot at the top of Draco's ass crack.

Draco assumed the new position and squeaked as he felt Harry's warm wet tongue dip in to taste him. The blond boy whined in want as Harry pulled apart Draco's soft creamy globes and ran a finger over his opening.

"This is mine, Draco," Harry said softly. "If anyone – including Severus – enters you without my permission, you will be punished," he told his slave before licking the area again. "Now I'm going to stretch you with my fingers and, before I'm done with you, I'll place something here to keep you loose for tomorrow," the brunette told him as he dipped two fingers into an open jar of cream lubricant that Draco hadn't noticed.

The blond closed his eyes as he felt a cool sensation followed by an intrusion of his most private place.

Harry worked his fingers in and out of Draco's body to the music of his moans and whimpers. He scissored his fingers a few times before adding a third finger – and then a fourth. He made no attempt at first to find the secret nub inside his slave that would give Draco intense pleasure but, when he brushed against it causing Draco to shout Merlin's name, Harry simply smiled and soothed his sweet young virgin lover. He explained about the prostate and how pleasurable it would make his role as a sex slave. When he'd finished his explanation, Harry summoned a toy from his special dresser. It was shaped almost like a spade on the muggle playing cards.

"This is a plug, Dragon. You will keep it in place until I take it out," Harry said as he rubbed lubricant on the toy and pressed it into Draco's hole. "There – how does that feel?"

Draco panted lightly. "It feels strange…but not unpleasant…Master."

Harry grinned. "Perfect. Now I want you to roll onto your back." When Draco was face up on the bed, Harry wasted no time in taking the blond's cock into his mouth. He sucked on it while Draco thrashed beneath him crying out in shock and pleasure. Harry stopped for a breath of air. "Dragon, I give you permission to cum when you feel the need. I'll train you to do it on command at a later date," he said as he began to lavish the blond's cock with more attention. First Harry licked the shaft on all sides and then he pulled the foreskin back to reveal the head which he took into his mouth and suckled lightly. Draco's hands became tangled in the comforter and made fists as he moaned. Harry's next torment was to hold back the foreskin of Draco's cock and lap at the head like a lollipop.

"Please! Please, Master! Please – I can't! So close! I'm going to!" Draco shouted as Harry pulled Draco's cock into his mouth and stroked the aroused flesh.

Harry felt the signs as Draco was getting closer to his orgasm. He relaxed his jaw and swallowed every drop of his slave's cum. "I expect you to learn to do that. I know you won't know how tonight – unless you either lied about your virginity or just have a natural talent for sucking cock. Perhaps Severus can help teach you…I'll have to ask."

"If someone tells me how… I'm a fast learner, Master," Draco told him softly.

Harry smirked as he held the blond close. "Good. For now, kneel next to the bed."

Draco slid quietly into position as Harry stood in front of him.

"My lovely virgin slave, open your mouth and take my cock into it." Harry felt Draco's breath as he leaned forward to capture Harry's cock. Harry smiled and stroked Draco's hair as the blond pressed forward and suckled his cock. "Use your hand to massage my balls, Dragon," he commanded, moaning when he felt the light touch. "Harder, Draco – that tickles."

Finally Draco got the idea and hummed while moving his mouth up and down on Harry's shaft. His hands played with Harry's balls while his Master moaned above him. Harry tried to move Draco's head away as he came but Draco held him fast. He swallowed most of the salty liquid but some of it dribbled down his neck.

"Draco – my sweet Draco – you didn't have to do that." Harry whispered as he pulled the blond to his feet and licked away the trail of cum from Draco's graceful throat.

Draco enjoyed the attention from his Master and blushingly admitted, "I wanted to… Master."

"I'm glad," he murmured and kissed his virgin slave before sweeping him up onto the bed. "Tomorrow, I'll make you mine. For now – sleep, my Dragon." Harry then held the blond close until they were fast asleep.

~oOo~

The next day, Draco woke alone. He stood and walked around a bit. Catching sight of himself in a gilded mirror, he turned to face it. He was nude and his hair was long enough to reach his hips. Last he'd noticed it had been short from the haircut he'd been given at the prison. He ran his fingers through it in wonder before noting that there was a gorgeous vanity in the corner of the room. In the top drawer of the vanity, Draco found a brush and a small hair-tie so he sat to brush and plait his locks – thereby making himself presentable for his Master. When he was done, he suddenly noticed a white satin robe and boxers set at the foot of the bed and a note next to it. He slipped into the boxers and then the robe before opening the folded parchment.

**Draco – Dress and join me in the dining room when you awake. – Master**

Draco dropped the note on the floor and hurried to obey. When he arrived at the foot of the staircase, he heard dishes being laid out and headed in that direction. He stood at the door for a moment before Harry noticed him.

"Draco, come join me." He said patting his knee.

Draco walked over to his Master's side and sat on his knee.

"Your breakfast consists of fruit and cream along with crackers and cheese," Harry told him, holding up a bright red strawberry that had been dipped in cream.

Draco bit into it and shivered as the juice dripped down his throat.

Harry licked it off and whispered into the blond's ear, "For lunch I'll feed you pasties filled with meats and cheeses as well as shrimp and lobster."

Draco moaned as Harry hand-fed him a bit of cheese on a cracker.

"Dinner will be light. Maybe I'll ask the elves for a fish dish." Harry smiled affectionately and fed him a grape. "Dessert will be taken upstairs where I will drizzle chocolate sauce on parts of our bodies to be licked off. Berries and cheesecake will also be there for a more substantial treat."

"Merlin…" Draco whispered in awe of the regard Harry was showing him.

"No, Draco… Merlin isn't here. I'm Harry." Harry chuckled at his own joke. "Between meals today you will accompany me to speak with your father and Severus. You will kneel silently at my feet while I conduct business."

Draco nodded. "Yes, Master."

Harry continued to hand feed his favored slave until Draco said he was full. "I want to leash you. Will you let me?"

Draco whimpered and lowered his head. "If that is your wish, Master."

Harry waved his wand over the collar and a loop formed. He smirked and summoned a toy from his dresser upstairs. It came quickly and landed softly in Harry's hand. Draco heard a small click behind him and felt a light tug. He blushed as he stood. "I like this, Dragon. I'm going to enjoy having you as my slave."

"I'm glad, Master." Draco said quietly.

"You may walk ahead of me. Go to the door of Severus' and Lucius' room. Knock if it is closed," Harry told his pet.

~oOo~

The door was closed when they got there so Draco did knock. Lucius answered and stepped back for the Master of the house to enter.

Harry walked in as if he owned the place – and he did – so he gave a slight downward tug on Draco's leash which signaled that the blond should kneel at Harry's feet. Draco didn't hesitate nor did he say anything. "Severus, I want you to begin brewing today. I have access to your potion's lab and ingredient stores so you will take one of my house elves and move everything here," Harry ordered. "I want all of you to start taking the contraceptive potion tonight at dinner."

"Yes, Master," Severus nodded.

"Lucius, I now own all the elves that you used to own in addition to the ones I had before." Harry turned to face the elder blond. "We'll need to document all their names and decide which will be used at which residence and what their duties will be."

"Master, I also had elves. If you agree, I could call one of them and have my things here in moments," Severus said, staring at Draco's kneeling form. "He's lovely like that, Harry."

"Isn't he?" Harry smirked while running his fingers down the slave's platinum braid. "After his deflowering, I'll ask you to help me teach him certain things."

"Oh?" Severus looked interested.

"I'll tell you later. As for your elves – yes call one of them here," Harry demanded.

Severus closed his eyes and focused on his former home. "Bonny."

A crack of apparition sounded and Harry smiled. "Hello, Bonny! I'm Harry Potter. Your Master is now my slave and his possessions belong to me. That includes you and the other elves at…" Harry looked at Severus.

"Spinner's End, Master." Severus stared at the ground.

"Interesting title for a home," Harry commented. "I want you and the others to box up all of Severus' potions supplies and bring them here. There's a room in the basement that is set up for it. When that is done, I want all of you to report to Lucius."

"Bonny obeys, Master!" The small creature bowed low and disapparated.

Lucius asked for a quill, ink, and some parchment so he could fulfill his purpose, while Severus asked to be led to his lab.

After they'd escorted Severus, Harry took Draco for a tour of the house to familiarize him with his new primary residence. Draco loved the library; he wandered for a while before presenting Harry with a book about Tantric Sex Magic and requesting to bring it to their bedroom. Harry smiled at his adorable blond slave and allowed Draco to take the book upstairs.

~oOo~

Once the book was laid on the bedside table, Harry sat on the vanity bench and pulled the blond into his lap. "Draco, I like your hair so long…I'll allow occasional trims from now on but it will remain long enough to braid as it is now, my beauty." Harry took hold of the braid at the base of Draco's skull and guided him into a hard, dominating kiss.

Draco was panting when the kiss was ended. "Whatever my Master wishes…" He knew that if he was sweet and obedient that Harry would be kind to him. Besides that, he loved the way the brunette was treating him so he'd do his best to make sure this treatment didn't stop.

"What a sweet slave you are, My Dragon," Harry told him with a soft smile. "I almost can't wait to see the slut you'll turn into when I introduce you to sex."

Draco hadn't thought of the consequences of being deflowered. He'd heard that it was possible to become addicted to sex. He wondered if that would happen to him.

"I wonder if you'll beg me for sex every time we find ourselves alone…I wonder if you'll try and wank while I'm not here and if you'll enjoy the spanking I'll administer when you get caught at it…" Harry smirked.

Draco's eyes widened at the thought of Harry's hand or even some implement being brought to bear on his soft flesh; it made him flush with color.

Harry's smirk froze on his face. "You like the idea of that… don't you, sweetie!"

Draco nodded.

"Well only bad boys get spanked…has my dragon been bad?" Harry frowned.

Draco wanted to feel Harry's hand on his ass. He wanted the discipline Harry was promising. "I-I made you wait for me."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "What?"

"This morning. Your note said that I was to meet you as soon as I woke up." Draco whispered. "I was up for a little while before I saw your note."

Harry grinned and picked up a boar bristle hairbrush that seemed modeled after a paddle.

Draco gasped. "Please, Master – no! Your hand, Master – just this first time – please?"

Harry placed the brush back down. "I'll give you a compromise, Dragon – but just this once… You'll get ten strikes. I'll use my hand for all but the last two – those will be from the paddle brush."

Draco whimpered but agreed.

"Remove the robe and your boxers and then lay face down over my lap, Dragon." Harry looked down and waited until Draco's nude body was draped over his lap. As soon as his ass was in the right position, Harry began. "You will count, Dragon…" His hand stroked the creamy white globes before it lifted and took aim.

Draco felt Harry's hand lift into the air and thought he was ready to count the strokes, but when his left ass cheek burned with the contact, all he could do was squeal.

"I said to count…" Harry told him sternly.

"One, Master," The blond said softly.

"Good boy, Draco." Harry lifted his hand again and let it fall.

Draco gasped. "Two, Master."

He counted each strike up until the number eight. At that point, Harry caressed the heated skin and reminded Draco that the last two strikes would be given by the paddle-brush.

The already crying blond nodded with a low whine.

Although he wasn't in a position to see it, there was a strange excitement in his Master's eyes as he lifted the brush and let it fall to impact Draco's sore bottom.

"Nine, Master," Draco cried out.

"That made such a nice sound, didn't it my sweet boy?" Harry asked lightly. "This will be the last one for now." Again the brush lifted and fell.

"Ten, Master." Draco whimpered.

"What a good boy you were, Draco." Harry whispered as he helped the blond stand up. "You deserve a reward for being so well behaved during your punishment."

Draco bit his lip while his ass throbbed. He was very aroused but he didn't think asking for an orgasm was a good idea before his scheduled deflowering. This might be the next best thing… "May I watch you have sex with Severus, Master?"

Harry's eyes darkened with arousal. "That's a lovely idea, Dragon…but you'll not be allowed to wank. Are you certain?"

"Yes, Master, please?" Draco whined.

Harry called Bonny and requested Severus' presence.

~oOo~

Seconds later the dark haired man appeared before him.

"Draco has earned a reward and his wish is to watch me fuck you," Harry informed him. "Lunch will be served soon afterward."

"I'd be happy to oblige…Harry." Severus smiled as he removed his robe. "Thank you, Draco."

"To be sure you don't touch yourself, Draco – I'm going to give you this delightful device." Harry summoned an item from the dresser. A platinum ring landed on his palm; it was shaped like a dragon with emerald eyes. "It's a chastity device…it has been magically enhanced to fit you properly so don't be alarmed when it moves." He slid the ring down Draco's hard shaft to the base. After a moment, the dragon seemed to come to life. It swirled around the blond's package and when it stopped, the dragon's claws were molded around Draco's balls while a ring of scales wrapped around the base of his cock. The dragon's front talons held a grey cat's eye bead that matched Draco's eyes and the head of the creature surrounded the head of Draco's cock with its open mouth framing the slit.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked upon further proof of his enslavement. "It's so pretty," he whispered.

"Yes, it is…he will not allow you to cum and will in fact nip your finger if you should try to touch yourself," Harry told him, brushing a finger near the dragon's teeth and across the slit of his slave's cock. "Now it's time for the plug to get a little bigger and then I'll attend to your reward." Harry smirked as he waved his wand.

Draco whimpered as he felt the plug inside him grow a little bigger and stop.

Severus finished disrobing and bowed his head in Harry's direction.

"Before dinner, I will grow it again." Harry told him. "Now, Dragon – I want to warn you that I may be a little rougher with him than with you. That's because he's got the experience to be able to enjoy a bit of rough handling." The brunette glanced at Draco before moving his focus to his older slave. "You must remain silent until I'm finished with Severus."

Draco nodded. "I'll be quiet."

"Good," Harry replied softly. "Severus, kneel…when you are submitting to me sexually, you will only address me as Master. Am I clear?"

Severus nodded, hit his knees and kept his eyes on the floor. "Yes, Master."

"Draco gave me a lovely blow job last evening." Harry smirked as he ran his fingers through the dark locks, "Let's see if you can do better."

Severus said nothing as he opened his mouth and accepted Harry's cock. He lightly nibbled on the rim of Harry's foreskin before using the tip of his tongue to dip inside the sensitive pocket of skin.

"Do you deep throat, Sevvy?" Harry asked breathlessly.

In answer, Severus relaxed his throat muscles and took Harry as deeply as he could.

"So good, Sevvy!" Harry moaned as he felt Severus' throat convulse around his cock. "Do you think you can swallow my whole load without missing a drop? Draco couldn't and I was hoping you'd help me teach him…"

Severus hummed around his Master's cock before lifting from his task. "Yes, Master… I'd be only too happy to help."

"Good," Harry smiled. "When I'm not around, you have permission to access his mouth only."

"And his ass?" Severus smirked.

"Don't you dare smirk at me!" Harry slapped him across the face. "You must be in my presence and have my express permission each and every time your cock goes near my Dragon's ass. He belongs to me!"

"Yes, Master; I'm sorry, Master." Severus gasped.

"Now get your mouth back to work," Harry demanded.

Severus' lips trembled as they once again surrounded his Master's organ. He brought up one hand to caress Harry's balls.

"Yes! Mmmm, Sevvy – yes! You're such a good slut!" Harry moaned as he gripped the older man's hair and began to fuck the warm wet mouth that was making him feel so good.

Severus took the moment to moan around his Master's cock.

"Sweet Salazar's serpent, Sevvy!" Harry's eyes snapped open as he pulled Severus so close that his nose was buried in Harry's pubic hair. "I'm so close! One more moan and I'll be cumming."

Severus wanted to get to the main event so he moaned again from deep and low in his stomach.

Harry felt Severus' throat relax as he began to swallow more and more of Harry's creamy white cum. When Harry removed his cock from his slave's mouth, both men were panting. Harry looked deep into the dark brown eyes of Severus Snape. "You will teach him that…and you will be rewarded for it."

Severus' eyes closed as he nodded.

"For now, I think I shall show Draco some of the toys that I eventually want to use on him." Harry made a few quick wand motions and several toys flew from the dresser to his side and hovered there. "First we have these clamps. They clip easily onto his nipples." Harry smirked as he pinched one of Severus' nipples before attaching the clamp.

Severus moaned as the clamp pinched his sensitive nub.

After doing the same to the other one – and savoring Severus' responsiveness – Harry held up a dragon hide cock ring so Draco could see it and placed it at the base of the dark haired man's cock. "This is a less fancy version of the cock ring. All it will do is restrict my slut from cumming too soon."

Draco nodded and pointed to the large clear glass item that was shaped like a penis.

"That is a dildo, Draco." Harry said as he allowed the item to drop into his hand. "It's a bit bigger than most and it has this little crank handle. It goes into your hole with a bit of lubricant and – while I use the crank – these bumps and rounded spikes move against the inner walls of your ass." He grinned as he called for the jar of lubricant so he could demonstrate. "Sevvy, get to your hands and knees on the bed."

The older man did as he was told – he didn't want another slap.

Draco bit his lip as he watched Harry prepare Severus. The sight of Harry's fingers sliding in and out of his former mentor's ass was making him harder than he'd expected. It would be difficult to keep from touching himself. Harry had four fingers sliding easily in and out of Severus' hole, now – and Draco watched closely as Harry worked the dildo in where his fingers had been.

"Sevvy, who do you belong to?" Harry asked gently as he twisted the crank.

The dark haired man moaned. "You, Master!"

"Say my name, Sevvy," Harry commanded as he continued to twist the crank. "Who do you belong to?"

"Harry P-Potter! I belong to H-Harry P-Potter!" Severus gasped fighting the urge to fall out of position.

"That's right. You do. You – Severus Snape – belong to Harry Potter." Harry smirked. "This ass and that cock and that amazing mouth belong to me as well. Do you like this dildo, Sevvy?"

"Y-Yes, Master, oh! Salazar, save me!" Severus panted as Harry continued to twist the crank.

"You will not cum until I've been spent inside you. Is that clear?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master," Severus whimpered.

"Draco, would you like to lick Sevvy's cock for a bit?" Harry offered.

Draco's eyes widened. "Only if you want me to, Master…but I'd prefer to remain purely yours until after you've claimed me properly."

Harry smiled. "Dragon, I think you are the perfect slave."

Draco blushed.

Harry waved his wand and the crank began to twist slowly on its own while Harry moved to grab the last toy from where it hovered. "This wand vibrates," He told Draco. "I can move this along his body and stimulate him anywhere at anytime."

Severus whined as he felt the vibrator touch his nipples and whimpered as it moved along his cock.

Harry smiled as he removed the charmed crank from its place inside his slave. "It's time. Draco, this is what you wanted to watch – isn't it?"

Draco nodded.

Harry turned Severus onto his back. "You will cum when I allow it – not before."

Severus nodded quickly.

"You may beg if you wish as long as you know I'll not be swayed from my desired timing." Harry told him as he secured Severus's arms to the headboard and cast the prophylactic spell that functioned as protection from both disease and conception without inhibiting any of the accompanying sensations.

The older man groaned as Harry began to finger him again.

"Ask for it, Sevvy…" It was no less of a command for the fact that it was whispered.

"Please fuck me, Master?" Severus asked with a desperate note audible in his soft voice.

Harry didn't answer as he placed the tip of his cock against Severus' opening and pressed in. He groaned as he slid deep and slowly into place. "Your heat is so welcoming, Severus. You're tight ass is so delightfully unexpected in light of our previous activities. I might have difficulty deciding between yours and Draco's ass to my favorite…"

"Salazar, Master! Please let me cum! Please!" Severus began to beg.

"Not yet, Sevvy," Harry said as he removed one of the nipple clamps and began to lick and suck on the abused flesh.

Severus moaned and whimpered while Harry moved within his slave. "Please – oh please, Master? Please let me cum!"

"No." He whispered, taking the other nipple clamp off and repeating the treatment he'd given the other nipple.

Severus began to sob, "Master, please! I'm so close – need to cum!"

Harry saw a teardrop slide from one dark brown eye into the man's black hair. He removed the cock ring, stroked his slave's hard length twice and came hard inside the hot confines of Severus' ass. "Now you may cum for me, Slut."

Severus' back arched to the music of his moans as he obeyed Harry's command, covering their stomachs in his seed.

Harry held him tightly until he was sure Severus was calm. "You're so good at submitting to me…I'll enjoy you…" he whispered before looking for Draco's reaction.

The blond was breathless in his aroused state. "Please…"

Harry took the virgin into his embrace. "Would you like to cum, Draco?"

Draco nodded frantically.

"You must decide of course between cumming once now or many times later. If you choose to cum once right now, I'll only allow you to cum once later." Harry warned the whining blond.

"Master, please – he's a virgin. Give him a little time before making such decisions," Severus begged – wanting his young former protégé to be happy. "He should be allowed to cum as many times as he wishes during his first sexual encounter."

"If I allow you to sway my decision, you will pay the price. Is that what you want?" Harry asked.

"If that will allow Draco a pleasurable day and night, I'll pay whatever price you wish, Master," Severus agreed.

"No sex until this time tomorrow, Sevvy…and you will wear a chastity device to ensure it." Harry smirked as he cast a cleansing charm to clear out the remnants of their previous pleasure and held up a pear-shaped item. "This is adapted from a muggle torture device. You may have heard of it; the pear of anguish…It was used on suspected witches, liars, blasphemers and even homosexuals…"

Severus stared at it. "I've heard of that… yes."

"This is a modern but also magical version called the ultimate asslock. When I use the correct spell the petals will bloom inside of your body. It is not able to be removed except by the caster of that spell." Harry cast a lubrication charm on his fingers and began the process of once again probing and stretching his slave's entrance. When it was mostly loose and Severus was once again needy and moaning, Harry worked the metal pear into his body and tapped it with his wand. A stem grew from it and then allowed a short bar to extend from the end of that. He then glanced at the dresser and summoned what looked like a belt. When Harry placed it around Severus' waist and clasped it, a strap grew from the rear and stretched to the front. A cage formed around Severus' cock and Harry grinned.

"At least Draco may have his pleasure," Severus said softly gasping at the intensely full feeling in his anus.

"Draco, thank him for his generosity with a kiss." Harry whispered to his virginal slave. "Make it a good one."

Draco leaned forward and brushed Severus' lips with his own. Severus caught the young blond by his arms and deepened the kiss. Draco immersed himself in the kiss as Severus plundered his mouth but soon backed away.

"Good boy, Dragon." Harry glowered at the darker man. "Severus, you may go. Get Lucius and meet us for lunch in the dining room – we won't be long," Harry told him as he pulled Draco back into his arms and proceeded to kiss the blond senseless. When the two were alone, Harry removed the dragon ring and rested his half-hard cock against Draco's back before wrapping one arm around Draco's bent arms – effectively confining his slave. "At some point, I will enter you from this angle and bind your hands. Imagine me inside you – as the plug is now – your hands are bound…"

Draco moaned, rubbing his backside against Harry's quickly reviving erection.

"I reach around you and take hold of this lovely prick…" Harry narrated in a sensual voice as he did exactly what he said he'd do.

Draco whimpered as Harry's thumb swiped over the slit of his cock. "Please, Master?"

"Not yet, my sweet," Harry whispered. "I won't move inside you…I'll just be there as I wank you. You're a good boy so, instead of crying and complaining, you simply moan and enjoy my attention until I allow you to beg. When I give you permission to beg, you do so with desperation and tears as I continue to tease… but soon, I caress your lovely balls and firmly stroke your shaft several times as you chant the words 'please Master'…"

"Please, Master? Please, Master…" Draco chanted in a hoarse whisper.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's neck before stroking his cock and commanding the blond, "Cum for me."

It was a moment before Draco cried out his release as the cum shot in streams from where Harry still held his cock. When Draco had calmed – a short time later – he turned to face Harry, smiling at him from his Master's arms. "Thank you, Master."

"My darling, Dragon…" Harry marveled. "You are so perfectly submissive. How do you know what I want from you at every turn?"

"It's in my nature…" Draco shrugged, knowing it was time to reveal his family's well kept secret to his Master. "You see, Master, the Malfoys have a huge submissive streak in their blood. Father wanted to obey Voldemort because he was powerful and held most of the same beliefs, but Voldemort only wanted minions not friends or lovers or even sex slaves. I've never had sex because I never found someone I'd enjoy obeying…and now I've been given to you so I have no choice but to obey or I'd live a lonely life without sex or affection."

Harry began to protest but Draco kissed him quickly.

"I know what you'll say, but if I didn't want to obey you I would've asked for some other duty than being in your bed when you asked for questions yesterday. I see your power…your protectiveness and sense of romance that you don't have to extend to someone like me – a former Death Eater and slave. You could've dragged me up here by my hair and raped me last night, Master…" Draco's face burned with passionate betrayal of his emotions. "Yet here you are spoiling me rotten instead…I love the way you master me. I love the way you treated Severus before. I would remain yours even if the Wizengamot freed me tomorrow."

Harry stared at the blond in wonder before kissing him softly but deeply. Soon he began to plunder Draco's mouth and had his slave writhing in pleasure under him. When he stopped to give them both air, Harry whispered to the blond, "I can't wait for tonight, Dragon. You're mine and I want to bury myself in your hot sweet ass."

"Wait, Master!" Draco moaned. "Please wait? I'm awfully hungry, Master…"

Harry stopped instantly when Draco said 'wait'. "You're hungry, Dragon? Let's have lunch and then we'll see how Lucius and Severus fared with their duties. I'm still recovering from my time with Severus anyway." When Draco had finished dressing, Harry clipped the leash back into place and led his slave to the dining room.

~oOo~

Draco felt his father's eyes on him when he followed Harry into the room.

"Harry, must you lead him around like an animal?" Lucius grimaced.

Draco shook his head silently in protest as he sat upon Harry's lap but his Master simply soothed him and spoke to the elder blond man. "He is my slave, Lucius – as are you and Severus. I will do as I wish and you have nothing to say on the matter. Once you've eaten, you are confined to your room in punishment for speaking out of turn."

Lucius glared at Harry. "Yes, Master."

"May I speak with my father alone after lunch, Master?" Draco asked softly as he nuzzled Harry's cheek.

"I suppose it's alright, but what is the purpose?" Harry asked holding up a forkful of pasty for Draco to eat.

Draco opened his mouth to accept the offering and found it full of shrimp and some sort of cheese. "Mmmm… That tastes lovely, Master."

Harry smirked and waited for Draco's answer.

"I just want him to know I'm not protesting the leash. I actually find that I like it." Draco blushed.

"I'm glad," Harry whispered as he kissed the blond's cheek. "But your father should use his eyes and see that you're not unhappy with the treatment I'm giving you."

"I have to tell him that I feel happy submitting to you," Draco told the brunette. "He'll continue to protest the leash or any other interesting things you might suggest, if I don't tell him myself."

Harry snorted sarcastically, "My dear Dragon, if your father had shown as much concern for your future well being prior to the return of his 'Dark Lord' - perhaps you and he would not find yourselves in a situation where he finds it necessary to protest."

The words cut him like a knife. Lucius paled but remained silent. He didn't want to remember the physical torture he endured at the hands of his fellow Death Eaters - not to mention the wand of his former Master ...his own wand at times. After his wand had been taken from him, Lucius had begun to doubt his devotion to the cause. Seeing Draco and his wife in danger had left him questioning his choices. It was bad enough recalling that he'd failed his lovely Narcissa. But with Draco alive and well and within his reach, he still wanted to do something to protect him, even if his position wasn't one of power.

"Now about those other interesting things...are you holding out on me, Dragon?" Harry smirked.

"I may not have had sex, Master, but I've seen porn magazines and fantasized." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, Draco." Harry's green eyes hardened as he pinched the blond's arm.

The slave winced and rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, Master."

"So what things did you fantasize about?" Harry wondered as he fed Draco more of the shrimp pasty.

"Not here… Please, Master?" Draco whined. "Not in front of Father."

"I want to know, Draco. You've sparked my imagination…" Harry said.

"Women's knickers…Alright?" Draco hid his face in Harry's neck. "I tried on a pair once. They'd fallen out of the trunk of a muggleborn student, on the Hogwarts Express, on the ride home. They felt nice on my skin."

Harry's eyes flared with desire. "I'll buy you some, Dragon. You'll walk around here in silk, satin, leather and lace panties for my pleasure."

Draco bit his lip and glanced at his father's shocked expression.

"I'll not say another word about the things you and Harry do, Draco." Lucius sounded choked as he apologized.

"I guess you don't need to speak with him after all," Harry smirked at Draco's blush while digging into the Slytherin side of his brain for a plan in case Lucius didn't keep his word.

When the meal was finished, Harry commanded Draco to remain in their room while he spoke to Lucius and then went out to do a bit of shopping.

~oOo~

Harry smiled as he left the house. After giving an accounting of his duties involving the elves, Lucius was locked in his room for the thoughtless censure of his Master's actions. Severus was in the potions lab mixing the contraceptive potion. Draco was reading his book on Tantric Sex Magic and Harry was on his way to a lingerie store he'd seen last year on France's Rue de Sèvres. Outside the store, he cast a multilingual charm on himself before entering and beginning to browse. After a while, Harry chose several fabrics and styles before asking the salesperson to help him check out.

When he got home, Harry immediately went to find Draco. The blond was laying across Harry's bed with his book and he was still dressed in his white boxers. Harry cleared his throat and held out a scrap of fabric. "Remove the boxers and put these on."

Draco blushed as he disrobed again. He pulled on the panties and bit his lip as he looked up to see Harry's reaction.

The panties were made of satin but had a lace ruffle around the legs. "Turn around." Harry's eyes were filled with lust. "Sweet Merlin, Draco… you look gorgeous! I've gotten plenty of sexy panties and you will never wear boxers again."

"As you wish, Master." Draco nodded.

"The satin is filling out, Dragon…" Harry said, stepping close to his slave.

"I'm quite aroused, Master. I like the way it feels." Draco whispered back as Harry cupped his erection.

"You're dripping pre-cum into your panties, Draco," Harry told him softly. "I think you need something to keep you from getting too hard."

"I'm sorry, Master…" The blond didn't look apologetic at all.

Harry pulled down the panties and summoned a black leather cock ring with a bronze clasp and little bronze studs along the length of the material...fittingly enough made from a Hungarian horntail. "This one will not only keep you from cumming, it will also control your erection, Dragon."

The slave pouted but was distracted by the sight of something lacy in bright Gryffindor red. "What's that, Harry?"

"Just a little Gryffindor insurance policy in case of any future misbehavior on your father's part." Harry smirked. "It'll also work to chastise Severus."

"Show me?" Draco's eyes lit up.

"Ok," Harry chuckled as he pulled it out of the bag.

"Gryffindor red panties?" Draco bit his lip to keep from giggling. "Is that really a gold lion on the waistband?"

Harry grinned with an evil light in his green eyes. "Yes, Dragon...and what do you think happens when the correct Parseltongue spell is used?"

The blond gave in to a giggle fit when Harry hissed. The panties turned into a chastity belt and there was a lion's head over the crotch.

The brunette hissed again and the panties were back. "Now then, I've been out all afternoon… I think it's time for your plug to grow again." Harry smirked as his wand moved.

Draco gasped as he felt his opening become more filled.

"I can't wait for later, lovely boy," Harry whispered as he clipped the leash back onto the collar. "Come for a walk, pet."

Draco's face burned as he followed his Master down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"To see Sevvy, Dragon." Harry smirked again. "He seemed interested to see you in panties so I thought we'd give him a show."

Draco whimpered as he followed along.

"Hello, Harry…" Severus trailed off as soon as he saw Draco.

"Yes, I had a feeling you'd enjoy seeing my Dragon dressed this way." Harry commented softly.

"He's stunning, Harry." Severus' eyes moved along every curve of Draco's body. "I'm lucky you're willing to share him with me occasionally."

"Yes, you are. Get ready for dinner. It'll be served soon." Harry smirked as he led the blond out of the lab and up to the parlor to await word of dinner. In the parlor, Harry removed the cock-ring and pulled Draco onto his lap, where Harry was able to touch and caress him at will. Harry teased his slave and gloried in Draco's responsive reactions…and then dinner was served so Draco was forced to endure the replacement of the cock-ring and wait again for his pleasure.

Lucius, Severus and Harry were fully clothed while Draco sat on Harry's lap in his panties and robe. Each slave had a goblet filled with a pale green liquid – the potion.

Harry fed Draco again. Forkfuls of buttery fish and even shrimp scampi filled the blond's stomach as he delicately ate what he was given and thanked his Master with a kiss at the end of the meal.

"Your dessert will be served here, but ours is elsewhere. Goodnight, Lucius. Goodnight, Severus." Harry murmured as he picked Draco up bridal-style and carried him from the room.

~oOo~

The elves had set the room up for their dessert course while Harry and his human chattel had been eating dinner so there were sheets and pillows on the floor that had been spelled to resist stains – and that's where Harry placed Draco upon their return to the bedroom. He undressed and then joined the blond on the pallet where he removed the cock-ring and turned his attention to the bowls of berries and other fruits which were floating in the air awaiting Harry's pleasure.

Dishes of sauces also hovered nearby and Draco saw slices of cheesecake on black dishes on a low table along with other cakes and puddings.

"We are each other's dessert tonight, Dragon," Harry whispered, as he dipped a raspberry in the chocolate sauce before offering it to the blond.

Draco's mouth opened for Harry but chocolate caught on his lips.

Harry leaned forward and kissed his slave free of the messy liquid.

Draco moaned. "Yes, Master…"

Harry lay down with his head on one of the pillows and ate a berry, but not before 'accidentally' dripping some chocolate on his nipple. "What a mess, I made!" Harry cheekily lamented.

Draco's eyes widened as he found himself drawn to lick the 'mess' up. "I'll help you clean it, Master…" He whispered as he dragged his tongue across his Master's nipple.

Harry grinned. "Perhaps you should feed us, Dragon. I'm so messy, but maybe you'll have better luck."

Draco reached into the fruit bowl and found a banana. It had already been peeled so he dipped it into the chocolate sauce before licking the side of it up to the rounded tip and biting it off.

Harry chuckled. "I'd like a strawberry, Draco."

Draco finished his banana, picked up a plump ripe strawberry and dipped it in the sauce. He smirked as it 'accidentally' dripped on Harry's chest. "Sorry, Master. I'll clean up my mess." He bent and licked away the line of chocolate. Harry moaned as Draco soon gave up all pretenses and dripped a bit of the raspberry sauce on each of his Master's nipples before proceeding to lick it off.

Then Harry turned the tables and dipped a finger in the chocolate sauce. He smeared it over his slave's lips and kissed him deeply, allowing him to taste it too. He then looked over the foods on the tray, chose some pieces of fruit to dip in the chocolate, and fed them to Draco. Harry was extremely aroused by this point so he bound Draco's hands above his head with a spell before covering Draco's cock with whipped cream and drizzling raspberry sauce on top. Instead of licking him clean, this time Harry took Draco all the way into his mouth and suckled the concoction off.

"Master!" Draco gasped. "Sweet Merlin, I want you in me, Master – please?"

Harry's green eyes blazed with passion as he took his place between Draco's legs and slowly removed the plug from his slave's body. "Draco…You please me greatly. I hope you will continue to enjoy my erotic attentions." He quickly lubricated Draco's entrance again and placed his manhood at the pink pucker before pushing in gently.

Draco's hole expanded and quickly tightened around the intrusive organ. The blond moaned and writhed in his magical bonds.

Harry soothed his slave and, when the other man was calmer, he began to move. "Relax, my Dragon. It'll hurt if you don't relax."

Draco's eyes were closed as Harry's cock slowly moved further into his body.

"I want to hear your pleasure, Dragon." Harry whispered. "Moan for me."

Draco opened his eyes and mouth at once to devastating effect.

The intensity of passion in Draco's eyes, coupled with a beautiful whimpering moan, had Harry hard pressed to keep from cumming right then. "Beautiful…" He kissed the blond man below him as he almost completely withdrew from his slave's body.

Draco reveled in Harry's ministrations. Every lick brought forth a moan while each thrust extracted a whimper or whine. The two moved together as if they were born to be that way.

"I love the feel of your body around me, Dragon," Harry whispered as he pulled out. "My dragon!"

"Oh, Master, yes!" Draco moaned as Harry thrust back into him. "Yours, Master!"

Harry's lips settled on the side of Draco's neck. "You are mine and I'll mark you as mine." He licked and suckled and finally bit down harshly as he filled the blond with his seed.

Upon feeling his Master cum inside him, Draco shouted his release and came all over their stomachs.

Harry smiled and released the blond's hands. "You are gorgeous when you cum, Dragon."

Draco thanked him blushingly.

"I'll let you rest for a bit. I hope you aren't too sore." Harry said kissing him again. "Because I want to begin your orgasm control training, soon."

Draco shook his head. "No, Master. I'm not sore."

Harry leered at his slave. "By morning you will be…"

~oOo~

The next morning, Harry woke to see Draco draped across his chest. He smiled remembering the night before.

After the first bout, Harry had moved them to the bed and Draco had taken a short nap. When the blond had woken up, they spent a little time just kissing and frotting. Harry had begun teaching his slave to control his orgasm and Draco – fast learner that he was – had picked it up in no time.

He stroked Draco's hair and smirked when his slave made a noise that almost sounded like a purr. He carefully and quietly got out of bed to use the loo. When he got back, Draco was beginning to awaken.

"Morning, Master." Draco smirked, allowing the sheet to drop, showing off his chest.

Harry chuckled. "I knew you'd turn into a slut. Will I be enough for you today, or shall I call Severus?"

Draco blushed. "Just you, Master – please? I'm not ready to be shared yet."

Harry's eyes darkened. "And I'm not ready to share you, my Dragon." He growled as he got back into the bed and began to ravage his slave. He placed the blond on all fours and reminded him not to cum until commanded.

Draco cried out as Harry gave him the minimal preparation before plunging his cock into Draco's ass.

Harry held Draco to his chest and pinched his nipples hard.

Draco was hard now and gasping from Harry's speed. He whimpered and tried to keep still while Harry took pleasure from his body.

Soon Harry reached around to grip Draco's hard weeping cock. "Cum for me, Dragon."

His back arched and he obeyed his Master's command at the same moment he felt Harry fill him.

Harry smirked and held up his cum-covered hand. "I think you've a mess to clean up, Dragon."

Draco blushed but leaned over to lick the cum from Harry's fingers. The brunette had told him last night that he might be expected to lick up cum from Harry's body at any time and he'd actually found enjoyment in this act of submission.

When Harry's hand was almost clean, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked loudly.

"Harry, its Lucius. May I see my son?"

Harry sighed. "Do you want to see him, Dragon?"

"Yes, Master – please? He's just concerned because he knew what we'd be doing once we left the dinner table. You'll have me all to yourself again soon…" Draco smirked.

Harry huffed. "I wanted to cuddle…"

"There's no need to pout." Draco teased. "You don't even have to leave the room, Master."

Harry sighed. "Fine. You're to remain under the covers with me, though."

Draco smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Master."

Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped them up in the blankets before using a spell to open the door. "Come in, Lucius."

"Draco, how do you feel?" Lucius asked barreling into the room. "I was so worried. What's that mark - Did he hurt you?"

Harry's arm was around Draco and the blond was leaning comfortably against his Master. "Father, stop. Master has yet to treat me in any abusive manner…and when he does I may even enjoy it."

Lucius stared at them for a moment before sighing. "I guess marriage to a nice pure blooded woman was never going to happen – was it?"

Draco wanted to hide his face in Harry's neck but somehow restrained himself. "No. It really wasn't."

"Lucius, I'm not going to harm him…or Severus…or you. You're mine…and I take care of what's mine." Harry kissed Draco gently on the neck.

Draco hummed in happy acceptance as the elder blond conceded the battle and turned to leave.

Harry smirked and called his name to stop him. "Lucius...if you continue to challenge my authority and to call into question my intentions towards your son...there will be consequences. This is your final warning."

Lucius shuddered as he closed the door behind him, not wanting to find out what that meant.

Harry didn't say another word before making Draco his again. They spent the day in bed alternating between sex, sleep and food.

_**~oOo~ It was a few weeks before Severus joined them… ~oOo~**_

"No. Not yet." Harry shook his head. "I'm not ready to share him yet."

Tonight, he'd watched Draco successfully complete a deep throat blow job - swallowing every drop of their Master's cum. In doing so, Severus had earned a reward for his good behavior and obedient service. His request was to join his Master and his favorite slave for the night.

Draco was kneeling at Harry's feet silently through this argument. He bit his lip and took a breath in order to intervene but Severus shook his head slightly.

"Harry…"

Harry's eyes hardened.

"Master…" Severus gulped at the hostility in those green eyes. "I'm not asking for this to be an everyday occurrence won't even touch him if you want. Let me watch? Let me pleasure you with him. It was I who trained him to swallow every drop of cum he's given. Bind me to the bed and ride me while he sucks you off."

Draco licked his lips at the thought.

"Would you like that, my little slut?" Harry asked Draco with his hand holding tightly to the blond braid at the base of Draco's neck.

"I love sucking you off, Master. You know that." Draco pleaded with his eyes. "I'll enjoy anything you want to do with me, Master – whether it's just us or adding a third. I love watching you and Sev together but I do wish you'd let me join you sometimes."

"You enjoyed those lessons, didn't you my Dragon?" Harry hissed jealously.

"I did, Master. I did enjoy them. I was learning how to better please you, so I enjoyed them." Draco's neck ached as he noted the frequency of Harry's using the word 'my'. "I won't be any less yours if you allow him to join us, Master…"

Severus closed his eyes at this. "Ha-Master, I don't intend to take him from you. I couldn't if I tried." He knelt on the other side of Harry from his younger counterpart. "We belong to you by ministry decree and you treat us well. We wouldn't even consider leaving you and – if we did – we'd never get far. Anyone who found us would only return us to you."

"Well, Father might but Sev and I – we can't imagine being without you, Master." Draco looked up into Harry's possessive gaze.

Harry kissed the young blond deeply and forcefully. "Mine…

Draco's eyes closed as he fell into the kiss. "Yes, Master."

Harry pulled Draco into his lap. "You know me too well, Dragon…"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Master." Draco cuddled further into Harry.

The brunette sighed grudgingly, "Alright, Severus…You'll join us this evening."

The older man nodded and left the room quietly.

"Master?" Draco asked curiously.

"Tonight I'll share you with each other…" Harry held the blond selfishly close to him. "…and tomorrow I'll reclaim you for my own."

Draco basked in his Master's dominance, nodding in agreement.

~oOo~

Severus was cautious as he approached the Master's suite. Harry's temper was volatile where Draco was involved. He may have liked the idea of sharing Draco once upon a time, but he was getting more possessive as the days passed and Severus knew that it would only get worse when he sired a child with the blond. This was his chance to get closer to both of them. He knocked and knelt at the threshold to await admittance.

The door opened.

"Come in, Sev," Draco told him softly. "Harry's in the shower and he wants us naked and kneeling at the foot of the bed when he gets out."

Severus nodded and followed removing his robe and boxers as he moved. When he finished, he watched Draco remove the scrap of lace from his hips. "He still has you dress in panties, Draco?"

The blond smirked, "I get a new pair every month, Sev. He promised I'd never have to wear boxers again."

Severus grinned but directed his gaze to the floor in case Harry joined them soon. "You really like the panties?"

"You should try it, Sev," Draco chuckled. "The feel of the soft material against my hairless cock and balls is amazing."

"You're not embarrassed by it?" the darker man asked, flushing with color.

"Are you supposed to be holding a conversation, Draco?" Harry asked with a deceptively calm voice from the bathroom.

"No, Master," Draco grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"Severus, were you told of my orders when you entered the suite?" Harry inquired in the same tone as he stepped inside. "Draco, come help me dry off."

"Yes, Master." Severus watched Draco use a towel to thoroughly dry their Master's skin.

"Did my orders include conversation?" His eyes took on a predatory tone.

"No, Master." Severus swallowed hard.

"What were they?" Harry continued, allowing Draco to begin drying his hair.

"To kneel naked at the foot of your bed, Master," Severus replied.

"Ah…I guess I forgot to add 'silence' to the command," Harry commented. "I suppose this means I can't punish you for it…but wait, I can because you both belong to me."

Severus caught himself before he protested.

"Place your hands on the bedpost, Severus," Harry told him. "If you count ten strokes of the crop, I'll forgive you, Sevvy."

Severus stood and took the commanded position. He counted the strokes from one until ten, whimpering along the way.

"You may lie on the bed, Sevvy," Harry said, as he turned and walked to the vanity bench. "Draco, take your position… across my knees."

The blond gasped.

"Now please, Dragon," Harry commanded as he tapped his thighs and picked up the paddle shaped brush his beloved slave used to tame his hair each morning.

Draco bent himself over Harry's lap and counted each stroke of the hairbrush as it impacted his ass.

When it was finished, Harry held the blond in his arms to sooth him. "When I give you an order, I expect it to be followed without alterations, Dragon. That means no additions or subtractions. Your addition of a conversation led to an unnecessary punishment for Severus so you must make amends. Crawl to the bed and use your mouth to persuade him to forgive you."

Draco sniffed and got to his knees. His hips swung as he crawled across the room and climbed onto the bed. "I'm sorry you got a spanking because of me. I should've told you we shouldn't have been speaking. I know better than to do anything other than what my Master tells me."

"Enough speaking, Draco…I meant for you to buy his forgiveness with a blowjob," Harry barked.

Draco gasped but accepted the order. He crawled between Severus' legs and took the older man's cock in his mouth.

Harry leaned in close to the blond's ear and whispered, "Do you like the taste of him, Dragon? Do you like having his cock between your lips?"

Draco moaned at the words but did not stop his task.

"Has Draco told you how much he loves to be spanked, Sevvy?" Harry asked the darker man. "He does at least one small thing to disobey or annoy me per day, simply to get a spanking."

Severus was shocked at how quickly he'd been subsumed into Draco's world. He was a part time sex-slave but Draco was in the role every moment of every day. He was becoming more and more aroused by the minute as he witnessed Draco's reaction to this treatment. Hesitantly, Severus placed a hand on Draco's head only for it to be slapped away.

"No touching until I command it, Sevvy," Harry smirked. "You may – however – cum in my slave's mouth as soon as you feel the need."

"Bind me, Master?" Severus asked. "Please?"

Harry used an Incarcerous spell to bind Severus' hands above his head. "When you're finished, we will be using toys to make Draco wild with desire. We will make him beg." Harry pinched his slave's nipples hard and watched Severus fuck Draco's mouth with wild abandon. Soon enough, he came in Draco's warm wet mouth.

While Severus recovered, Harry positioned himself behind the younger man and began the preparations. He summoned a tub of lube and dipped a single finger into it. "I'm going to use beads tonight. Draco enjoys them so much. They're usually used as a reward for him. Tonight they will be exquisite torture."

Draco whimpered as Harry pushed the beads into his ass one by one.

"How many beads are inside you, Dragon?" Harry asked, petting the blond's ass when he was done.

"The strand has ten beads of different sizes and a plug, Master," Draco answered softly. It was his favorite set of beads.

Severus was unsure of his place in things, but as Harry removed his magical bindings, he kissed the darker man deeply. It reassured Severus that he was wanted.

Harry handed Severus a pair of nipple clamps. "Put these on him. They'll vibrate when I cast the proper spell."

Severus watched as Harry bound Draco to the bed in a modified spread-eagle position before using his fingers to pinch and tease the blond's nipples. When they pebbled, Severus licked them each once and attached the clamps.

The blond had learned his Master's desires well and laid still, allowing Harry and Severus to move his body into the correct position.

"Kneel again, Sevvy," Harry smirked as he whispered the command. "Before we get to the good stuff, I'll give you both a little history lesson. I'll bet old Binns never told you about this, but I've done quite a bit of research to back it up."

Severus frowned trying to think of any bit of wizarding history Binns hadn't covered.

"Few people know this, but the Marquis de Sade was actually a wizard." Harry began. "You do know who that is, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," Severus nodded. "The Marquis is the person from whose name we get the words sadism and sadist."

Draco winced. "One of my ancestors was closely associated with his wife, Master."

Harry laughed. "I should have expected that given both your family's surname and their...eclectic tastes. Anyway, once upon a time, Sade stumbled across the long-lost journal of Kenrich the Kinky and put it to good use, both in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds."

"Kenrich the what?" Severus scowled. "I've never heard of any wizard by that name."

"He was an Irish warrior-wizard who was known for being dominant both on the battlefield and in the bedroom." Harry leered. "He was known for being neither dark nor light... He was one of those shades of grey. Due to his love of the sexual arts he came to be known as Kenrich the Kinky. Among other things, he devised a modified form of the Cruciatus curse that provides a combination of pleasure and pain in the bedroom..."

Severus gasped, "You're going to use Crucio on us?"

"No, Sevvy," Harry rolled his eyes. "The modified version is not an unforgivable. It's commonly known as the Sex Hex or the Kinky Curse. What it does is turn my fingers into small lightning bolts. The tips will glow a soft violet color and, when I touch your bodies, you will feel a small electric pulse of pain as it is fired into the nerves. It's a very localized and low level pain."

Harry noted the shakiness in his slave's voice as the dark haired man asked, "Master, I respectfully ask that you demonstrate this spell on me."

"I'm glad to see that you care for him this much, Severus," Harry whispered before casting the wandless and nonverbal spell. One fingertip began to glow and Harry reached out to touch Severus' chest. "I could never share my dragon with someone who didn't care for him."

Severus braced himself as Harry's finger brushed his nipple. "AHHH!"

Draco frowned. "Sev, does it hurt?"

"No...Draco, it's like a small shock or vibration directly to the nerves at the location he touches." The older man explained with a smirk. "It was quite pleasant. You'll enjoy it."

"I'll start someplace that's not too sensitive, my dragon," Harry whispered to his beloved slave. "My sweet beautiful Dragon...I'd never harm you." He lightly touched the span of creamy skin above Draco's nipple."

Draco threw his head back and gasped. "Master!"

Harry brought his finger closer to Draco's nipple clamp causing the blond to buck and writhe. Harry smiled softly as he stroked his slave's belly drawing moans and whimpers from the lovely blond. "Is it too much for you, Dragon?"

The blond moaned, "No, Master. More! Please more?"

Harry smirked as his hand moved to the man's thigh. "Lovely."

"Master! I want! Need you! Need..." Draco begged.

Harry canceled the spell and cupped Draco's face. Their lips touched gently for a moment before Harry cast the spell to activate the plug. "Severus, take your place between his legs. When I give a signal, you will remove the plug. Each time I signal, you will tug one bead free. The lubricant I used to put the beads into him is edible and flavored. I want your tongue to tease and torment him in between."

"Yes, Master." Severus quivered with anticipation. He'd finally get a taste of the sweet young ass of his friend's son. Perhaps one day soon, Harry would gift him with permission to fuck that sweet young ass.

Draco's breathing became ragged when he felt the warmth of the other slave's breath approaching his entrance.

Severus watched the boy's thighs tremble as he got closer.

Harry gave the signal and clenched his teeth as Severus twisted the deactivated plug inside Draco's cavity. He wished he was doing this pleasurable act for Draco himself.

As Severus twisted the plug, he licked around the rim. He soon tugged it free but didn't pull the plug all the way out… instead, he pushed and pulled it in and out for a moment – effectively fucking the blond with the toy.

Draco whined quietly when the plug was finally pulled a slight distance from his body and abandoned, but whimpered as something warm and wet began to lap at his opening. He knew it was Severus' tongue tasting his most private place and he groaned as the older man blew cool air over the wet area.

Severus smirked at the noises the blond was making but quickly began to tongue the area again.

"If my dragon can't be quiet, he'll soon find himself gagged…" Harry threatened the blond. "Is that what you want, Dragon?"

Draco shook his head silently as his Master ran a glowing fingertip across the lower region of his belly.

At the same moment, Severus saw the signal from Harry and tugged a bead free from Draco's body causing the blond to gasp loudly.

Upon hearing this, Harry summoned a gag from his collection, "My darling Draco…If you wished to avoid being gagged, you're not doing a very good job. Now, this is my favorite gag. Can you guess why?"

Severus bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Snitch." Draco whispered softly staring at the shiny gold ball as Harry brought it toward his lips.

"Very good, Dragon. It looks like a snitch!" Harry praised him even as he slipped the gold ball into Draco's mouth. "It looks like a snitch because it is a snitch – or was. I enlarged a standard sized snitch to be just big enough to fit between the jaws of a person without a risk of choking. If you feel the need to stop what we're doing, just let it go and I'll know to stop."

Draco closed his teeth on the snitch.

Severus caught the next signal from Harry and pulled the second bead out just before he thrust his tongue into Draco's hole.

Draco began practicing the breathing exercises Harry had taught him in order to control his urge to cum.

As each bead was removed, Severus' tongue seemed to delve deeper into the blond. Harry kept one of his fingertips spelled with the Sex Hex and occasionally touched one or the other of his slaves.

"Dragon…" Harry said as he used his glowing fingertip to brush the blond's balls. "I hope you're keeping track. How many beads are still inside your beautiful ass?"

Draco wracked his scattered brain cells as Harry removed the snitch for a moment. "There…should be…three beads left…Master." He panted straining to remain controlled.

"Severus is going to give you a blow job now." Harry told him. "I'll tell you when you're allowed to cum."

When his teeth were back in place on the snitch, he felt Severus back away from his opening only to engulf Draco's prick.

While Severus sucked Draco, Harry used a cleansing spell for Severus' ass and began to lubricate his entrance with two glowing fingertips. Severus' whimpers gave Draco even more stimulation and, when Harry entered his dark haired slave, a low moan could be heard.

Harry signaled Severus again while he allowed the man to get used to his presence.

Severus pulled the next bead out causing Draco to whimper around the snitch.

"When I cum inside of Severus, he will pull the last two beads free. That is when you may cum, Dragon." Harry told him. "Sevvy, you may cum when he does. Are my orders clear?"

The slaves' mouths were both occupied but they managed to nod in acknowledgement of the commands.

Severus moved his mouth slowly over Draco's hard cock as he felt Harry moving inside his body. When he matched the rhythm Harry was setting, he felt his Master's cock hit his prostate. Instinctively, he knew it was almost time and soon Harry's balls slapped against his. Harry was very close and his pace became almost frantic. Severus relaxed his jaw and took Draco's cock into his throat just in time to feel his Master filling him. He tugged the two remaining beads from Draco's body and swallowed every drop of cum he was given even as Harry's hand came around to caress his cock. He came all over his Master's hand with a groan.

"Draco, my darling dragon…Sevvy has made a mess on my hand. Be a good boy and lick it up for me." Harry whispered after removing the snitch.

Draco released the snitch to Harry's care and accepted the cum covered fingers. He carefully licked and sucked Harry's hand clean while Severus watched.

"Sevvy, I promised you a reward and rewards are not regulated by me…unless they're unreasonable… so it was within your rights to ask for a night with us and get it. I hope you've enjoyed it. Now, you may sleep on this side of me while Draco takes the other." Harry told him as Draco settled into his Master's arms for the night.

~oOo~

The next morning, Draco woke to find Harry kissing his neck. "Dragon…I'm sorry to wake you but I want you to help me with Sevvy. We're going to wake him up with your mouth on his cock and mine in his ass."

Sleepily, Draco smirked, "Yes, Master."

Harry got up and moved to the other side of his dark haired slave. Harry gently bound the man so his arms were over his head and Severus was on his side, but both Harry and Draco had access to him. Harry smiled as he cast the lubrication spell. It was gentle and wouldn't wake the older man. "You first," Harry whispered to his partner in crime.

Draco rolled his eyes and placed his warm wet mouth on Severus' cock.

Surprisingly, this didn't wake the man so Draco took him deep and swallowed around his organ. Severus moaned and began to move his hips.

Harry took that as his cue to enter his slave's body.

Severus' brown eyes popped open as soon as he felt the intrusion and he cried out. "Master!"

"Yes… I am." Harry whispered pinching Severus' nipples as he pulled all the way out and soon re-entered the slave's ass. "When you spend the night with us you risk a rude awakening…"

Severus panted, "This is not rude, Master… This is a most enjoyable awakening – I assure you."

"Good…" Harry smirked, "Draco, step it up."

Draco used his tongue to roll back Sev's foreskin. He soon began lapping at the older man's weeping slit.

Severus became incoherent as his bedmates focused solely on his pleasure.

Harry rolled his slave's nipples in his fingers while Draco continued to stimulate Severus' cock and balls.

The older man moaned and whimpered until Harry whispered into his ear, "I love the way your ass feels around my cock, Sevvy. Draco looks so hot with his mouth around your cock, doesn't he?"

Severus could not respond verbally so he just nodded.

"You know, for a while I thought you were his godfather. I was informed of my mistake but I had a horribly perverted thought along those lines…" Harry commented quietly. "Can you imagine Draco having his mouth around his godfather's cock…begging for his godfather's cum. I'm sure that would be intolerable for him if it was true – but it was a very dirty thought I had."

Severus pictured it and whimpered. "Master, please."

"Do you like having a Gryffindor's cock inside you…fucking your Slytherin hole?" Harry asked as he harshly pinched Severus' nipples again.

"Yes, Master! Yes! Please, Master?" The older man was pleasantly shocked by Harry's dirty thoughts and words.

"Draco loves having my Gryffindor cock fuck his ass…" Harry gripped Severus' hips and pulled his cock most of the way out before slamming back in at just the right angle to hit the man's prostate.

"Master, please!" Severus whimpered as Harry continued to pound into him.

"Cum for me, Severus." Harry commanded breathlessly as he came inside the man's ass.

The dark haired man moaned as he filled the young blond's mouth and throat with cum.

Harry removed the bonds and took his place between his slaves.

Draco whined as Harry lay there and didn't try to touch him. "Master?"

"Dragon…" Harry smirked.

"Please, Master?" Draco pouted.

Harry smirked. "Go set up for a bath, Dragon. I'll see Sevvy to the door and join you in a moment."

Severus listened to their playful talking with a bittersweet feeling and, as the blond stood up to leave with barely a kiss to his own cheek, he knew he'd never be anything more to them than a sex toy. He stood slowly and pulled on his boxers even as Harry's cum dribbled down his thigh. "Thank you for a wonderful night and wake up, Master."

"You're welcome, Severus." Harry said before pulling him close enough for a deep kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and we'll see you and Lucy at lunch."

Thinking of his other bed partner's current predicament, Severus chuckled. "How long will he have to wear that lion's head chastity belt, Master?"

"Until he learns his lesson." Harry grinned. "He has no control over me or Draco and the sooner he comes to that understanding, the less time he'll have being punished this way. Now, go and try to convince him of his place while I join Draco in the bath."

Severus nodded with amusement as he walked down the stairs to the room he shared with Lucius.

~oOo~

Back inside the Master's suite, Draco knew he was being watched as he finished filling the tub with water and adding the strawberry scented bubbles that Harry's friends from the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes store had invented a while back.

Harry smirked as he approached his slave. "Do you remember what I said yesterday…Dragon-mine?"

Draco smirked to himself as he waited for Harry's signals. "You said you'd reclaim me today, Master."

"Yes, Dragon…you had another man's cock in your mouth and another man's mouth on your cock. You are a dirty boy, Dragon," Harry told him while motioning for the blond to kneel. "But you were very good last night, Draco. That conversation of yours allowed me to punish you and Severus to get us started."

"I guessed that you'd want to spank us at some point, Master…" Draco whispered slipping to his knees. "I love when you spank me."

"The idea of sharing you with Sevvy is so hot…" Harry confessed. "He cares about you almost as much as I do, Dragon – so I know he'd never harm you."

"I loved the way the two of you played my body, Master…" Draco pressed his cheek to Harry's thigh. "I was like an instrument..."

Harry didn't waste time with pleasantries. "Get in the tub, Draco…"

Draco stood and walked to the edge of the large tub that resembled the prefects' bath back at Hogwarts. He stepped down into the water and waited for Harry to join him. He relaxed a bit more when he felt Harry's arms surround him.

"I enjoyed last night more than I ever thought I would. You were beautiful and so perfectly well behaved for us." Harry whispered as his lips traveled down Draco's neck. "His lips moving over your body - it was so sensual."

Draco's head canted to the side while Harry made a meal of his soft creamy skin. He moaned as Harry's hands began to wander.

"I got your favorite bodywash, Dragon." Harry cuddled Draco. "It came with a body sponge...I'll help you wash...and you can help me."

Draco took the sponge from Harry and wet it with the bodywash. Harry watched Draco cover himself in soapy lather. The blond spread the sweet smelling gel over every inch of his skin and then Harry's. Harry smiled at the sensual sight even as his hands began to massage the soap into Draco's shoulders. The blond closed his eyes and savored the feel of Harry's touch. Soon, Draco was doing the same for his Master.

"Hands on the edge of the tub, Dragon." Harry licked Draco's earlobe. "I'll rinse you now."

Draco stood as Harry had asked and soon felt the soap rushing off of his skin. He bit his lip to keep from moaning while Harry dipped his fingers into every crevice.

"Must be thorough...mustn't we?" Harry said as he pressed a finger into the blond's opening.

The slave whimpered. "As Master wishes..."

"Brush your teeth, and join me in bed." The brunette withdrew his finger and pinched Draco's ass cheek on his way out of the room.

Draco smirked at Harry's antics but obeyed his Master's order.

Harry was lying on the bed when Draco came back. "Come to me, Dragon."

The blond felt his cock begin to harden at the sound of Harry's demand. He walked quickly but with such grace that his Master watched every step.

"Beginning with my feet, I want your lips and tongue to travel up my body," Harry commanded softly. "No words are needed."

Draco began at the soles of Harry's feet. He kissed every inch of his Master's skin. The softness of Harry's skin and body beneath his lips brought comfort to Draco, even as he cherished the hardness of his Master's muscles and cock. When Draco's lips reached Harry's, the brunette rolled to hover over his slave.

Harry took that moment to capture Draco's lips and plunder his mouth.

The blond whimpered as he found his hands pulled above his head.

Harry didn't bind them, just held them in place as he pressed down on his slave's body. "Are you ready, Dragon?"

The blond whined. "Lube, Master... please?"

"I'd never hurt you by forgoing the lube, my sweet," Harry whispered, casting the lubrication spell wandlessly. Harry held his slave's arms with one hand while he prepped the opening. The brunette then placed his cock and pushed in.

Draco's back arched as his nipples brushed Harry's chest and he felt the completeness of being filled by his Master's cock. "M-Master!"

Harry tightened his grip on the blond's wrists. "Who do you belong to, Dragon?"

"I'm yours, Master!" Draco whimpered. "All yours!"

"Use my name, Draco." Harry commanded as he thrust into his slave's writhing body. "I give you permission to call me Harry."

Draco's grey eyes turned a heated shimmering silver as he met Harry's emerald gaze and whispered, "I belong to you, Harry Potter."

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck. "Again."

"I'm yours, Harry…" Draco gasped as Harry took hold of his hips and slammed into him. "All yours…"

Harry moaned as he kissed the blond deeply. His hand came between their bodies and took hold of Draco's cock. "I love to touch you this way. I love the feel of your skin and the way you respond to me. I love that you are mine."

Draco whined, "Harry, please - more? I need more!"

"Cum for me, Dragon," Harry smirked and stroked the silky skin of Draco's hard cock. Then he began a slow rhythm of thrusting and stroking that made Draco nearly insensible.

Held in place as he was, all he could do was feel Harry's movements and be swept away by the euphoria as his Master's cock hit his prostate over and over.

"Cum for me, Dragon," Harry said again as he found his climax.

This time Draco obeyed, crying out Harry's name as he did.

Harry cuddled his beautiful blond when he'd finished. "I love you, Dragon."

"I love you too…Harry," Draco whispered as he fell asleep.

_**~oOo~ Only a few months later… ~oOo~**_

Harry decided he wanted to see his Dragon's belly swelling with child so he told Severus to make the fertility potion and serve it to Draco that evening. Then he went out and didn't return until dinnertime.

"Master, why is my potion blue instead of green?" Draco asked when he sat down at the dinner table.

Harry didn't look at Severus because he knew he'd see the man's brow raised in surprise that Harry had not yet informed Draco of his wishes. "Because I hope to begin our family soon, Dragon; you did tell me that a fertility potion would allow you to have my children."

"It will. I just thought – with your usually kind treatment of me – you'd at least tell me before you gave me the potion." Draco wiped away a tear. "I suppose that was presumptuous of me. May I be excused from dinner?"

"No." Harry frowned. "Look around you, Draco. What does the table look like?"

"You know what it looks like." Draco snarked.

"I'll tell you what it looks like…The table is set for a formal dinner. There's a single blood red rose tied with a silver ribbon next to your plate. A candle is lit and placed between our settings and there is a glass of champagne for each of us." Harry spoke softly. "This is me telling you that there's something special going on."

"You didn't think I'd notice the potion's color?" The younger blond asked pouting.

Harry's eyebrow rose of its own accord. "I thought you'd have the courtesy to let your Master inform you of his intentions in his own time."

At this, Draco looked regretful. "I apologize, Master."

"Now everyone, please sit." Harry sighed. "Draco, I've been busily re-arranging things all day and I've just gotten permission from the Wizengamut…" He passed the blond a piece of parchment. "You are a free man, Draco…"

"I don't understand, Harry. If I'm free, how can you be telling me to bear your children?" The blond asked in a panic as Harry waved his wand and the ministry collar fell from his neck.

"I love you, Draco, and you've told me that you feel the same…You've told me you'd always be mine – even if the ministry freed you…" Harry's breathing sounded ragged as he picked up the rose and handed it to the beautiful blond man. "As a free man – I ask you: Draco Malfoy, will you marry me and bear my children?"

Draco began to cry silently as soon as he saw it. There – tied onto the rose with the silver ribbon – was a ring. It was a simple platinum band with an infinity symbol engraved. Within the infinity symbol, there were two marquis-cut diamonds.

He looked at Severus and his father who smiled at him. "Be happy, Dragon."

Draco turned to face Harry who wiped his tears away as he answered, "Yes. Oh Harry – yes!"

Harry sighed with relief and took the blond into his arms.

"But…" Draco suddenly bit his lip.

Harry stiffened. "What is it, love?"

"I like my place here, Harry…" Draco whispered, "Will you still…"

"Be your Master?" Harry hesitantly finished the blond's thought.

Draco flushed with color as he nodded.

"As long as you want me to be your Master, I will be…" Having anticipated this, Harry smiled pointing to the inscription on the inside of Draco's ring which read: _**Property of HP**_. "I'll just be your husband and the father of your children too."

Draco relaxed and kissed his fiancé. "Will you still share me with Sev?"

"If you want to be shared, my love, I'll allow my slave to join us in bed." Harry pulled the blond in for a kiss. "But not while you're taking the fertility potion."

Draco blushed. "As my Master wills…"

"So shall it be…" Harry grinned as he descended upon his lover's mouth.

_**~oOo~ The End ~oOo~**_


End file.
